


Wanna Be the One to Walk in the Sun

by scintilla10



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Femslash, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Multi, Podfic Available, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt: <i>fourway</i> and originally posted at the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spn_fs_exchange/20197.html">Spn + Spn RPF Femmeslash Kinkmeme</a>. It, um, kind of follows the prompt, but also kind of doesn't. Title from Cyndi Lauper, of course.</p><p>ETA: contains voyeurism, exhibitionism, strap-ons. Characters have been drinking, but everything is consensual.</p><p>Also, the wonderful exmanhater has created <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/747406">a podfic of this story!</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Wanna Be the One to Walk in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _fourway_ and originally posted at the [Spn + Spn RPF Femmeslash Kinkmeme](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_fs_exchange/20197.html). It, um, kind of follows the prompt, but also kind of doesn't. Title from Cyndi Lauper, of course.
> 
> ETA: contains voyeurism, exhibitionism, strap-ons. Characters have been drinking, but everything is consensual.
> 
> Also, the wonderful exmanhater has created [a podfic of this story!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/747406)

It starts with too many pitchers of mojitos in the cool summer air of the patio. Giggling and smiling and touching too much over the table. As the four of them pile into the cab, breathless with excitement, Adrianne feels her blood singing through her body. She tucks herself in between Katie and Genevieve, and Katie throws her arm around her and leans her head on Adrianne's shoulder. She's a warm, familiar weight pressed against Adrianne's right side, and it's a shock how different every brush of Genevieve's arm and every twitch of her thigh is on Adrianne's left. Danneel is on Gen's far side, and Adrianne wishes fleetingly that she had the courage to reach across to touch her, too, for all three of them to be touching her skin at once -- but it's taken enough of her liquid courage just to get in the car with them, and she spends the ride listening to their laughing banter and keeping a firm grip on Katie's thigh.

Danneel and Genevieve's apartment is warm and cluttered and comfortingly familiar, but the way Danneel's gaze runs hot over them when she says, "Do you mind keeping yourselves busy for a few minutes, girls? We'll be right back," makes gooseflesh ripple over Adrianne's skin.

"Don't be long," Katie murmurs, and her eyes flick from Danneel to Adrianne. Her voice has a low, husky timbre to it that is one of Adrianne's favorites.

Danneel and Gen disappear into their bedroom, and Katie walks Adrianne up against the wall by the kitchen door and presses her face into Adrianne's neck. Her lips whisper over Adrianne's collarbone and slide wet up her throat to her mouth, while her hands run over Adrianne's ribs. Adrianne slips her fingers under the waist of Katie's skirt to the soft skin underneath and closes her eyes. Right now it's hard to think beyond the anticipation fluttering in her belly, knowing what's going to happen, what they're going to see, what they're going to feel. It's easy to let herself get lost in the shivery glow that accompanies Katie's warm touch and hot breath. Katie presses closer, her hair tickling Adrianne's neck, and Adrianne wraps an arm around her to keep her close.

There's a soft noise and she pulls away to see Genevieve in the doorway, watching them silently. She grins unrepentantly when she catches Adrianne's gaze and cocks her head, disappearing back into the bedroom.

"I think that's our cue," Adrianne says into Katie's ear, snagging her hand. Katie steps back and then follows her easily, her free palm sliding over Adrianne's ass as they go through the doorway.

They've never been invited into Gen and Danneel's bedroom before, and crossing the threshold makes Adrianne shiver. She's never done anything remotely like this in her life. She still can't quite believe she's standing here at all.

Genevieve is shedding her clothes when they enter, but Danneel is nowhere to be seen. "Take a seat," Genevieve says, smiling at them, not the least bit self-conscious at standing in front of them in her bra. "The show's about to begin."

She gestures to a blue patterned chaise lounge that's been pulled away from the wall. Adrianne tries to imagine it during the daytime, covered in clothes and accessories, the accumulated debris of the everyday, but right now, tonight, in the low light from the bedside lamp, it looks smooth and decadent and sensual. She sinks onto it and Katie sits beside her, tangling their feet together and settling her hand between Adrianne's shoulder blades, a reassuring weight.

Genevieve unhooks her bra and drops it away from her body. Sucking in a breath, Adrianne's eyes catch on the curve of her breasts, the smoothness of her skin, the dark tips of her nipples. Katie lets out a low moan next to her and Adrianne can feel its reverberations shudder across her skin.

But Genevieve isn't drawing it out; this isn't the show, after all. She slithers out of her panties, too, revealing a small triangle of dark curly hair between her thighs, and climbs on the bed.

They wait for a long, drawn-out moment. Adrianne counts time by the quick, panting breaths Katie makes in her ear, rough and turned-on, hot on the skin of her neck.

When Danneel appears in the doorway to the bathroom, she pauses for a moment, caught in the light of the open door. Katie's breath stutters and Adrianne feels her whole body seize up, everything winding impossibly tight and low in her gut. Danneel holds the pose calmly, apparently unconcerned by the way all eyes have turned on her, but Adrianne's sure she loves every second of it. And, damn, she has good reason. Danneel's gorgeous and seeing her like this, completely naked except for the black strap-on jutting proudly from between her thighs, is -- is -- God, it's brain-meltingly, thigh-clenchingly, heart-thumpingly _good._

She's watching them now, her eyes heavy-lidded, and Adrianne wonders if she can tell how wet Adrianne's underwear is already. Maybe she can even tell how many times Adrianne imagined seeing her naked, how many times she fantasized about Danneel and Genevieve together, how many times she and Katie turned each other on by talking about what's about to happen right in front of them. Danneel looks like she knows, like she can see all of that, see everything down to Adrianne's very soul. Adrianne shivers with delight and fear and embarrassment, and grips Katie's hand fiercely.

Danneel turns her gaze to Genevieve, who smiles widely at her in welcome. Danneel stalks to the bed and Gen rises up on her knees to meet her. She has to lean down to kiss Danneel, and Adrianne's jaw drops open and her breath catches in her throat as she watches the way Genevieve slants her mouth over Danneel's and the way her hands come up to grasp Danneel's head, fingers tangling in her long hair. Danneel's fingers dig into Genevieve's hips, her red nail polish brilliant against Gen's golden skin. She pushes her thick black cock against Gen's thighs and Adrianne can't take her eyes off the way Danneel's butt flexes with every thrust she makes. The black straps wrapping around her thighs are in just the right position to frame her perfect ass.

Adrianne is so caught up in the two women in front of her she almost misses Katie shifting so that she's pressed up against Adrianne's back with Adrianne tucked in between her thighs. Adrianne leans back into her helplessly, her spine curving into the shape of Katie's body. Katie makes a noise against the back of her neck, mutters "You're wearing too many clothes," and pulls at Adrianne's shirt until Adrianne lifts her arms so Katie can tug it off. Katie shucks her own shirt, as well, and her bra, and a moment later Adrianne can feel Katie's breasts pressed tightly against her back, her nipples rubbing Adrianne's skin, just under her shoulder blades.

"Lie down now, sweetheart," Danneel says, and Adrianne's attention snaps abruptly back to the scene on the bed.

Genevieve disentangles herself from Danneel and throws them a quick glance, a smirk on her lips, before moving to her hands and knees, facing the chaise where Adrianne and Katie are sitting. Adrianne gets a long look at Genevieve's breasts hanging heavily between her arms before she sends another smoldering look at them and lowers herself to her elbows. The long smooth slope of her back leads up to her ass, raised high in the air, and Danneel positions herself behind her. She doesn't make eye contact with Adrianne or Katie; her attention is focused solely on Genevieve spread out before her, sweet and gorgeous and inviting. She strokes her hand over Genevieve's ass and thighs, gently urging her legs apart just that little bit further.

"Oh fuck," Katie mutters. Adrianne knows it has to do with the way Genevieve is spreading her legs wide and lowering her head so that her hair falls over her face, so perfectly fuckable. Adrianne knows because, God, she can feel it too, her cunt pulsing with relentless, throbbing heat, the cotton of her underwear scratching against her sensitive skin. She can't help moving her hips a little, clenching her thighs and thrusting her ass back into the cradle of Katie's legs.

"God, I knew you'd like that," Katie whispers, low in her ear. "I love how much you like that." Her hands slide up Adrianne's stomach to cup her breasts, fingers spread just-so to avoid her nipples. Katie squeezes gently, and Adrianne arches compulsively into the touch. Every nerve in her body is alight, vivid and sizzling, and her nipples are stiff and aching. She lets out a moan and looks down to watch Katie's long fingers curling across her breasts, still carefully avoiding nipples that are just begging to be touched.

"How are you so gorgeous?" Katie breathes, her lips on the skin of Adrianne's throat.

Adrianne shakes her head and focuses her gaze on Katie's spread fingers, willing them to move just an inch.

"Not yet," Katie says, and Adrianne is embarrassed to hear a whimper come out of her mouth. "Watch first."

Adrianne drags her gaze obediently back to the bed in front of them. Danneel's hands are on Genevieve's hips and she's rutting her plastic cock back and forth against Gen's cunt. Genevieve is making these sounds, soft, whimpery noises that make Adrianne twitch and shiver in sympathy. Genevieve's whole body is begging wordlessly, opening herself shamelessly to Danneel -- and, God, Adrianne realizes in a sudden rush, she's opening herself to Adrianne and Katie, too. Exposing herself so wantonly, so exquisitely for them. Danneel smoothes a hand along Gen's spine to the curve of her neck, where her forehead is pressed against the bed. Like she's steadying Gen, calming her. Adrianne's mouth falls open a little as she watches Danneel's hand rest there on the back of Genevieve's neck, firm and steady, while she uses her other hand to slide her thick cock inside her.

Adrianne moans involuntarily. She reaches blindly backwards with her hand to grip the underside of Katie's thigh.

"Please, oh -- more, Danny, please," Genevieve says. Her voice sounds wrecked.

Danneel starts fucking into her with slow, controlled thrusts, ignoring the way Genevieve starts wriggling underneath her, keeping the pace steady. The noises Genevieve is making now are loud, moans and cries and pleas, and her fingers clutch desperately into the sheets.

"Oh my fucking God," Katie breathes out.

Adrianne can't make her throat form words to respond.

Katie's one hand has abandoned her breast and her fingers are on the buttons of Adrianne's jeans. They delve into her panties to flutter lightly and teasingly against Adrianne's hot, aching cunt. "God, you destroy me," Katie mutters, low, her lips and teeth grazing over Adrianne's neck. Adrianne moans in response, bucks her hips upwards into Katie's touch, pushes her breast into Katie's cupped hand, searching desperately for more friction.

"That's my girl," Danneel says, her voice soft, but somehow filling the whole room with its reassurance. She's speaking to Genevieve, of course, who arches in pleasure at the praise, but Adrianne thinks she could be speaking to her or Katie, too, all of them equally under her spell and responding to every move she makes. Judging by the confident look on her face, she thinks Danneel is well aware of this. She has to be.

Danneel slides her hand from Genevieve's hip, out of Adrianne's sight. But from the way Genevieve keens and bucks, a babble of words streaming out of her, incomprehensible, Adrianne can imagine what Danneel's fingers are doing: rubbing confidently and rhythmically over Genevieve's swollen clit, stroking her sensitive lips where they're stretched wide around her thick cock, sliding the bright red tip of her finger inside Genevieve's cunt alongside the hard plastic cock she's using to fuck her.

As if in tandem, Katie's fingers slither down to stroke over Adrianne's outer lips, softly, gently, the light touch a maddening tease, constricted by her jeans. Adrianne growls impatiently, her whole body flushed and aching. She wraps her fingers around Katie's wrist and tries to thrust up -- to direct Katie's hand -- to get some more pressure -- a better rhythm -- anything. Katie's breath sends shivers down her neck, and Adrianne writhes against her. Her eyes are caught on the way Danneel fucks into Genevieve again and again, the way Genevieve strains to meet her, but every physical sensation in her body is attuned to the pressure of Katie's thighs and stroking fingers -- now, finally, closing in on her clit, now rubbing circles against it, faster, harder. Adrianne can feel her orgasm coiling low in her gut, in her thighs, in her cunt, ripples of electricity spreading through her body. Abruptly, Katie's other hand tightens on her breast and two fingers pinch her tight, swollen nipple. As though the touch is a lightning rod, Adrianne stiffens and arches into Katie's clever hands, pressing her open mouth against the side of Katie's neck, tasting sweat on her skin. She comes with a long, desperate moan, and, like an echo, she can hear Danneel let out an "ah ah" noise, and another tingling shudder wracks her body at the thought of Danneel and Genevieve seeing her come apart on Katie's fingers.

She's limp in Katie's arms and her eyes are still closed when she hears Genevieve come. Adrianne wrenches her eyes open to watch as Genevieve cries out and shudders as Danneel strokes her hands soothingly over her trembling skin and whispers, loud enough for all of them to hear, "You are so perfect, sweetheart, coming on my big fat cock just like that."

Katie shudders in sympathy, too, her embrace slackening a little, and Adrianne uses the distraction to twist out of Katie's arms and push her onto her back on the chaise lounge. Katie gasps at the maneuver and looks up at her with wide eyes and parted lips. Adrianne can't stop herself dropping her head to kiss her, pushing into Katie's mouth, tasting mint and lime on her tongue. She still can't quite believe Katie's here, that she agreed to this, but she is and she did, and Adrianne bites gently at her lip and strokes her hand down Katie's soft breasts. Katie moans into her mouth, her hand clutching at Adrianne's hair, and grinds her hips up into Adrianne's thigh.

Katie's so gorgeous spread out underneath her, willing and eager and demanding, and Adrianne loves her so much it hurts. She kisses her again, entangling her tongue with Katie's, nipping at her swollen bottom lip, and stealing her breath. When she moves away from Katie's kiss-bitten mouth to lick down her throat, Katie closes her eyes and throws her head back, her hair tinted with gold in the lamplight, for all the world as though she's forgotten there's anyone else in the room.

Adrianne hasn't. She can tilt her head and still see Genevieve and Danneel on the bed. Danneel has taken off the strap-on and the two of them are making out lazily against the headboard, watching Adrianne and Katie. Adrianne flushes; they were not the ones who were supposed to be on display tonight. There's a vast difference between voyeurism and -- and exhibitionism, and Adrianne never wanted to be center stage. She doesn't stop sucking a mark into Katie's pale throat, but her hand kneading Katie's breast suddenly feels humiliatingly awkward and clumsy and heavy with the weight of two extra gazes on it.

As if Katie can feel her sudden reluctance, she pulls Adrianne up. "We don't have to do anything you don't want," she whispers against Adrianne's mouth, her lips brushing gently over Adrianne's. "I just want you."

But Adrianne shakes her head a little and pulls back to look in Katie's eyes, steeling herself. This is what she wanted, what she and Katie wanted together, and she's going to embrace it with her whole body and her whole heart.

She looks up again. Danneel is distractedly carding her hands through Genevieve's long dark hair, but Gen meets Katie's gaze full-on. Katie feels that look scatter across her skin like wildfire and she presses involuntarily against Katie's body. Genevieve smiles, mischievous and challenging, and raises her eyebrow, as if to say _race ya_. Then, before Adrianne fully understands what that last look means, Genevieve pulls away from Danneel's hands, slithers down the bed, and drops her head between Danneel's thighs. Danneel's legs fall open and her lips part, and Adrianne realizes she needs to play dirty if she wants to catch up.

She drops her head to suck Katie's pretty pink nipple into her mouth. Katie gasps and twists underneath her, and Adrianne lets her teeth graze lightly over the tip. She runs her hand down Katie's stomach, loving the way it flutters under her touch, letting her fingers trace gently over the curve of her hipbone. She doesn't linger long, though; she can hear Danneel panting on the other side of the room, a hot counterpart to Katie's labored breaths rising and falling under Adrianne's mouth and hands. The room seems smaller somehow, heavy with the scent of sweat and sex, and Adrianne pushes Katie's skirt high up her legs and tugs her panties to the side to get at her pussy.

She doesn't tease here, either. Katie's cunt is hot and ready, swollen pink and wet, and she clenches tight around Adrianne's fingers. Adrianne's thumb rubs over Katie's sensitive clit, and Katie arches up into her and makes that kind of wrecked broken-off noise that Adrianne loves.

It won't take long, not with the way Katie is already panting, melting and vibrating and open under her hands. Adrianne spares a glance towards the bed and sees Danneel's hands threaded in Genevieve's dark hair. Danneel's tongue is peaking out of the side of her open kiss-flushed mouth and, as if she can feel Adrianne's gaze on her, she levels a smoldering look at the two of them. Adrianne can't even begin to imagine how they look right now; she's half-draped over Katie's flung-out body with her hand up Katie's skirt and her mouth on Katie's breast. It doesn't matter anymore that Danneel can watch them like this, though. Or -- it's not that is doesn't matter, it's that it's _hot_. She licks her lips deliberately and a thrill runs through her at the way Danneel's eyes narrow.

Then Katie makes a sound deep in her throat that means she's close, that means she's ready to come any minute, and Adrianne drops her head to close her teeth over Katie's swollen pink nipple just as she thumbs over Katie's clit again and again. Katie's stunning when she comes, her voice high and breathy, her whole body stiffening and shuddering before she melts onto the chaise, gasping Adrianne's name.

Katie turns drunkenly toward her, searching for her mouth, but she's still panting too hard to kiss properly, so Adrianne turns Katie's head gently toward the scene on the bed, curling her body around Katie's so they're both able to see the finale. She runs her hand softly over the curves of Katie's still-trembling body, and Katie catches her hand, twists her fingers into Adrianne's. She doesn't say anything, but she doesn't have to. Adrianne tucks her chin into Katie's shoulder.

When Danneel comes, she comes dramatically, though Adrianne can't imagine her orgasming any other way. She lifts her left arm up to grip the bed frame, murmurs "Gen, oh Gen, sweetheart" in a throaty voice, and then pumps her hips off the bed, one -- two -- three. She's utterly breath-taking, displayed for them like a shining golden goddess in the warm glow of the bedside lamp, and Adrianne feels awareness prickle hot and tight all over her skin. When Genevieve raises her head, Danneel pulls her in and kisses her, deep and slow, and the moment suddenly feels so intimate, so personal, that Adrianne hides her face in Katie's neck.

When she looks up again, Danneel is smirking and Genevieve is grinning. "Well. We should definitely do that again," Genevieve says, and Adrianne blushes as Katie laughs. It's nice though, and exciting, a tendril of warmth unfurling in her belly at the thought, and she breathes in Katie's familiar scent and curls closer and smiles blissfully at all three of them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Wanna Be the One to Walk in the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/747406) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater)




End file.
